epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tigerisnormal/Paul McCartney vs Adele - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 1
'Lo there again. Hope you all had an alright Valentine's Day. It's Tigger, back with Munkee bringing you another installment of the Overrated Rap Battles of Undetermined Quality (Oh God That Title Is Absurdly Long). Today features British love ballad singer Adele against British rock legend and love song writer Paul McCartney, in a battle of wits and Brits, Bond songs and love songs. Munkee's Note: This battle comes from an old idea of mine from when I was a new-ish user, long, long ago. Enjoy, fgts. Instrumental Paul McCartney vs Adele OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS! BEGIN! Adele: (Begins at 0:24) There's a fire starting in my heart and my rap ability I bring the pain, set it to the rain hotter than chili My Love Songs touch others, while yours are just Silly Got overshadowed by John, now you're fighting me? Really? Your singing's horrid, your mum's Rolling in her Deep grave My skills are so far away, you'll be longing for Yesterday No defense when I descend, rhymes that Fall from the Sky Sorry, reverse Uncle Tom, but you've been Left to Die Live Paul McCartney: (Begins at 0:48) That's right, Paul is Live, and I'm Certainly Amazed That Miss Less Swift Tay's got the guts to be Here Today Seven years, only two albums, both were second-rate You'd better hope XL's next album's worth your weight You think I'm On The Run, but Honey, I Won't Go 'Cuz I'm getting Hi Hi Hi, you're getting low low low Say Say Say what you want, I Can't Make You Love Me But I'm THE Music Man, and I CAN bring your defeat Adele: (Begins at 1:12) Music Man? You'll be getting Nowhere, Man in this duel Different as Venus and Mars: I shine, you're a rusty fool Jam with Kanye? Damn, man, you're your own career wrecker Still rapping? You forgot to have MJ sign the record Someone Like You could never grasp my work, much less victory I bring my Hometown Glory, while you're only ancient history Spitting hard hitters bitter! Now Paul is Dead, I'm the winner Tits? No, it's the shit from this Brit prick that bit Linda Paul McCartney: (Begins at 1:36) Oh! Darling, your pathetic statements keep getting bolder Melt my Heart to Stone? Honey, not with that Cold Shoulder All you do is sing, been ‘bout that bass since I began Facing off with this heffer made me even more vegan All your songs are "woe is me", you haven't truly suffered yet Level's so above, you couldn't touch the Wings on my Jet I'd say "Who's your Daddy?", but yours couldn't handle it Goodnight Tonight, Adele's victory tour's been cancelled, bitch WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WAIT, ISN'T THIS TWO DAYS LATE? PROCRASTINATION WHY MUST YOU BE SO POWERFUL OF A FORCE FAK~ OVERRATED... RAP BATTLES... OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! Who won dis? Paul McCartney Adele Category:Blog posts